


Thirty Minutes: Daniel

by JoaG



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaG/pseuds/JoaG
Summary: WARNINGS: Daniel whumping, what else.SUMMARY: Daniel’s POV shown in a thirty minute periodSERIES:  Thirty Minutes – follows after the series showing Jack’s, Janet’s and Sam’s POVs





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

STargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Thirty Minutes: Daniel

Thirty Minutes: Daniel's POV

Day 2: 21:05

I can hear myself breathe. The sound is loud in my ears, overshadowing other noises that I know I should recognize, but my brain's too foggy to think clearly.

I've been here before. This twilight feeling that deadens most of the pain in my body. It's familiar enough that I know I should be worried.

I hear a slight sound next to me, and I feel a faint wisp of air against my face. Somehow I realize I'm thirsty, my mouth is dry and thick but my stomach is telling me it's not happy.

Sluggishly I open my eyes. Nothing is clear and I blink a few times. There's something on my face and without thinking, I move my hand to take it away. Someone grabs my hand, stopping me, and a familiar voice says, "No."

It takes me a few seconds to put a name and face to the voice. "Sam?" I sound so strange, and I wonder why she's standing beside my bed. Then as I realize where I am, there's movement and soft voices all around me. Sam's fingers curl around mine and she smiles. Before I can ask, she reassures me.

"You're home, Daniel. You're home and we're all safe." She lets go and backs away, and my hand feels cold now without her touch. I keep watching her until someone pulls the curtains between us. Then I turn to look into Janet's smiling face.

\- - - - - -

Day 2: 21:10

"Hey there." Janet leans over me and places a hand on my wrist, the same hand that Sam had held. Her fingers are cool against my skin.

"Hi." My voice isn't much better than before, and talking takes an effort.

I allow her and her nurses to move around me and take my vitals, too tired, really, to do much else than lie there and watch.

"Here, this might help a little." Janet tips something into my mouth and cold refreshment explodes on my tongue. As the ice chips melt in my mouth, Janet begins to question me.

"Do you know where you are?"

I nod. "Infirmary." There are a few more questions and a little more ice, and I answer automatically, but I start having trouble concentrating by the third question. The nurses move away and I realize they've finished. I can barely keep my eyes open, but Janet's next question has me struggling to focus on her.

"Do you remember what happened?"

I fight to remember, but all I can come up with is pain, screams and commotion all around me, and Jack's face above me, white and terrified. I open my mouth to ask what did happen, if Jack was okay, but my eyes shut and I fade away.

\- - - - - -

Day 3: 03:15

This time it's the pain that wakes me up. A deep, throbbing ache, it starts in my belly and echoes in my head. Finally I try to move, to ease away from it, and suddenly there's a hand on my arm. I open my eyes and see Teal'c leaning forward in his chair, looking at me with concern. Somehow the image is familiar, bringing on a déjà vu.

"Do not attempt to move. You are being given something for your discomfort."

I see a nurse step away from my IV line and I nod, waiting tensely for either the pain to worsen or to ease. She smiles at me before checking a few of the monitors around my bed. Teal'c keeps his hand on my arm, and I welcome the touch. It helps keep me grounded until the medication starts to work.

"Safe?" As I ask, I belatedly remember Sam saying everyone was okay. Still, when Teal'c confirms SG'1's well being, I relax.

"They are in their quarters. DoctorFraiser has ordered them to rest."

"How long?" I lick my lips with a tongue that feels swollen and clumsy.

"You were wounded three days ago. But do not fear, we have been assured you will be fine."

Three days, no wonder Janet sent the others away. I feel bad, knowing I'm the cause of their exhaustion.

The pain is gone now, and the meds begin to pull me under. My eyelids are heavy, and I fight to keep them open. I need to know how and why, the memory of Jack's frightened face heavy in my heart.

"…Happened?

I hear Teal'c's voice, but the words no longer make sense. Futilely I try to grasp at their meaning, but like mist, they break away and scatter.

\- - - - - -

Day 3: 12:20

This time I'm awake before I realize I'm awake. The sounds of the infirmary are so familiar that they've blended into my surroundings, penetrating my subconscious. I open my eyes and look around, glad to note that my vision isn't quite so blurry this time 'round.

But now I'd rather not be able to see so clearly, because there's nobody around my bed. For a moment I feel a little disappointed and bereft. Actually, make that a lot disappointed. I've gotten so used to my friends being by my side that I actually feel abandoned.

I know, deep inside, that it's the medication talking, but still, my emotions are telling me I want and need them close by. I sigh and try to turn, but the action pulls at my belly and awakens the monster, called pain, lying in wait. I can only lie there with my hand against my abdomen, feeling the heavy dressing beneath my fingers, and try to concentrate on my breathing until the pain subsides.

I raise a hand to wipe the sweat that has beaded on my face, and look to see if there's any water nearby. Instead, I see a Styrofoam cup on the roll away table. The liquid inside is still steaming and I can just make out the smell of coffee. There's a half eaten sandwich beside it, and suddenly I know that I wasn't left alone after all.

I feel my lips pull into a relieved smile and I close my eyes. I wonder who has Daniel sitting duty. It can't be Teal'c, because he doesn't normally drink coffee. So that leaves Sam and Jack. I know Sam and Teal'c are fine, I remember seeing them, talking to them.

I begin to drift, my hold on consciousness beginning to fade. Footsteps approach the bed, and the squeak of a chair tells me my sitter is back. I fight my way back to wakefulness, and force my eyes open.

\- - - - - -

Day 3: 12:25

"Jack?"

"Daniel." He drops the sandwich and quickly chews and swallows his mouthful. I notice Jack looks pale and tired, and again I feel guilt knowing I'm the reason behind it.

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to call the nurse?" He's leaning forward, his face anxious and worried. Again, the vision of Jack bending over me hits me as I shake my head.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"You got in the way of a knife. Cut you pretty bad."

His words trigger my memory and I recall the young man I had tried to save. There'd been enough violence on that world, our presence there was supposed to help stop it.

"The boy?"

Jack's face hardens and I realize that my efforts had been for naught.

"Guards took him out." Jack's face remains serious as he stares at me. "Damn it, Daniel. You have got to stop jumping in front of people when you know there's trouble brewing."

"I didn't think they'd…"

"Right. Some young fanatic shows up and starts yelling death threats at the village's leader and you run in front of the guards trying to do their job?"

"He was just a kid." My breathing speeds up and my throat tightens.

"And he was armed to the teeth. And he knew what he was doing. It was a diversionary tactic to get to the leader."

Jack's words rain down on me and I realize I might have just undone all the good we'd been trying to do there for weeks.

"But seems your trying to save the kid showed the other side we were serious about talking peace. The revolt didn't happen – actually, everyone put down their weapons. Ferretti and his team are out there now, helping keep the peace and continue our trade negotiations."

I nod, swallow, and get myself under control.

"You okay?" Jack sounds worried, and I nod again.

"Thirsty," I finally admit. Jack's up in a flash and the next thing I know, he's holding a glass with a straw to my mouth. I take a few cautious sips, and the cool liquid eases my parched throat.

Just talking has exhausted me, and I let the straw slip from my mouth. I close my eyes and hear the chair squeak as Jack sits down again.

I can't hold on any longer and feel myself slide towards sleep again. In my mind's eye I see Jack bending over me once again and now I realize he was trying to stop the bleeding in my gut from the knife wound. It must have been bad, I only remember seeing that particular look once on Jack's face, when he'd had to leave me, dying from a staff blast.

"…Sorry," I manage to mutter, forcing my eyes halfway open. I struggle to focus on Jack, and see him looking at me. I hope he knows I'm apologizing for having put that look of fear on his face, but not for doing what I thought was right.

Jack winks at me and picks up his discarded sandwich. I smile, and allow myself to sleep.

\- - - - - - -

Day 3: 19:30

The softly whispered tones reach my bed, my friends' attempts at being quiet rousing me faster than a normal voice would have. I turn my head towards them while raising my hand to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

"Daniel." Sam's voice conveys pleasure and her rapid steps, followed by the rest of my team, bring her to my bedside.

She's grinning ear to ear, and I can't help but smile back. But my smile fades when I notice that she's wearing fatigues. I look at Jack and Teal'c, and notice that they're all kitted out too.

"I'm glad you're awake. We just came by to say goodbye, we're going back to '763."

"Now?" I can't help but worry. Not for me, but for them. Jack steps forward and leans his thigh against the mattress of my bed.

"They're signing the treaty in an hour, and both sides insisted SG-1 be there to witness it. 'Course we're one member short… which reminds me, Ferretti told me that Woolie sends his apologies for what happened."

"Woohlais," I correct automatically. I guess what happened to me in the long run was a blessing, if it managed to stop the bloodshed with more facility than we'd expected.

"We've been invited to the festival after, so don't expect us back for at least twenty-four hours. Apparently it's bad manners to leave the party early."

"Gonna come back nursing big heads?" I tease.

"I shall endeavor to keep an eye on their consumption of alcoholic beverages. O'Neill in particular."

I watch the banter between my friends, glad to see them relaxed and happy. It must mean that I'm on the mend, which helps bring my own level of anxiety down a notch.

"Hey, watch it, T. This time I'm not the one responsible for having to put in for another punching bag."

"That was you?" Sam's incredulous tone has Teal'c raising an eyebrow. "Janet and I went down to the gym yesterday and we saw… Wow."

"Okay, kids, pack 'em up and let's go."

Sam and Teal'c stop talking at Jack's order and Sam leans over me and drops a kiss on my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"As shall I. Do you wish a souvenir from the party?"

"Um, no thanks, Teal'c." I bring a hand to my abdomen, thinking that the scar will probably be souvenir enough.

"I'll bring you some bonbons if they got anything you'd like," Jack offers.

"Sure." Although that I know anything edible will be nixed by Janet for at least a week. I look at my teammates and can see that they're reluctant to leave. "Have a good time, guys."

I close my eyes, knowing I'll be asleep in a few minutes. I listen to their footsteps as they walk away, then open my eyes to watch them as they go through the infirmary's exit. I tell myself they'll be back before I know it. I hate not being there with them, but I have to trust that everything will go well. Jack pauses at the door and looks back. I raise my hand, and he waves back before stepping through.

**Finis**

  


* * *

  


> Notes: Jack's POV was written by devra, Janet's was written by DebA, and Sam's by babs.  
>  And to the sisters of my heart, my thanks, as always.

* * *

>   
>  © 27 April 2004 Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA,   
> Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I do not own the characters   
> and indeed am only playing with them for a little while. I am not making any   
> money from this and I'm still paying for everything I own so there's very little   
> point in suing me. No copyright infringement whatsoever is intended. The story   
> is for entertainment purposes only. At least I hope it's entertaining. The   
> original characters, situations and story are mine. Please check with me first   
> if you want to archive or link to this story.

* * *

  



End file.
